Sam and his Super Power of the Memorial Ranger (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Sam and his Super Power of the Memorial Ranger is a special of the Memorial Day, to during Stacy create 'Memorial Day Monsters' to bring Grumble Bee, Cannon Top and Marvo the Meanie, to bring sends down to the City of Hotel. So Sam and his Rangers must stop the plan. Evil Roommate * Sam, Clover and Alex arrive at Malibu University (or Mali-U for short) – a gorgeous school overlooking the Pacific Ocean. However, because they enrolled at the last minute, they find themselves in a bit of a housing dilemma. Though Clover and Alex have been placed together, Sam is being temporarily housed with a roommate. At first, Sam doesn’t mind because her roommate seems to be very scholarly and nice. But then Sam starts to discover some strange things about her – she never sleeps, she’s incredibly competitive, and she seems to be inordinately jealous of Sam’s academic successes. And when the top minds of the student body start disappearing, Sam begins to get suspicious. She tells Clover and Alex she thinks her roommate may be to blame, but they chalk it up to Sam “not adapting well to new people.” Eventually, when Sam is also abducted, the girls turn to Jerry. Once in Spy Mode, they discover that Sam’s roommate really is evil -- so evil, in fact, that she’s created a crazy machine that forces the abducted students to use their collective intelligence to do all of her homework for her!!! Can the Spies stop her before their fellow coeds’ brains are totally fried? Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? Scavenger Hunt * The Ranger teens take part in a Scavenger Hunt throughout Angel Grove. They scour the city searching for items that are the answers to various riddle-clues. Lord Zedd turns one of the items, a toy cannon that belonged to Billy's little cousin, into the Cannon Top Monster. With it, he plans to have the creature blast the Rangers into the Lost Dimension! Can they stop the monster and win the game? Wizard for a Day * Thanks to Angel Grove High's "teacher for a day" project, Rocky trades places with strict science teacher Mr. Wilton. With each one of them out of their element, can the atypical pair find common ground? Inspired by this role reversal, Rito is given the title of "Emperor of Evil" for a day by Zedd & Rita, and aims to turn one of the Rangers into a monster. But instead, Mr Wilton is struck and transformed into the chemical wizard, Marvo the Meanie! Can Rocky save his teacher and stop the monster at the same time? Meanwhile, the ever-alert Juior Police Officers, Bulk & Skull, spot Rocky with teacher's editions textbooks and set out to bust him for cheating! Stacy and his Monsters Stacy (Totally Spies! UK).png MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Cannon Top.jpg MMPRS3 Classixx - Marvo.jpg Sam vs. Grumble Bee Category:Totally Spies! Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Memorial Day Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Parody Characters Category:Parody Episodes Category:Heroes